MS-DOS:2.10:Wang PC OEM:1.22/disk01/UTILITY.MSG
System utilities menu message file. Strings 0x1CD-0x1E8 MESSAGE FILE FOR MENU DRIVER 0x1ED-0x210 Utility Message File EXCEEDS Maximum 0x212-0x22E Press CANCEL to ABORT program 0x233-0x24C Select an Item and Proceed 0x251-0x267 SPACE BAR - Item Select 0x269-0x27B EXECUTE - Proceed 0x27D-0x295 CANCEL - Previous Menu 0x29A-0x2A4 File Spec: 0x329-0x339 Invalid File Spec 0x33E-0x350 Menu File Not Found 0x355-0x365 Program Not Found 0x36A-0x396 Insert New Disk and Press Any Key To Continue 0x39B-0x3B2 Main Menu File Not Found 0x3B7-0x3C7 EXECUTE - Proceed 0x3CC-0x3E3 CANCEL - Return to Menu 0x3E8-0x401 RETURN - Go to Next Field 0x406-0x41F Default Directory Changed 0x428-0x43D New Directory Created 0x446-0x45B Old Directory Removed 0x464-0x478 Alternate Path Reset 0x481-0x49B SYSTEM UTILITIES - SET DATE 0x4A0-0x4AD Current Date: 0x4B2-0x4BB New Date: 0x4D8-0x4DE dummy 0x4E3-0x4F3 Invalid Character 0x4F8-0x504 Invalid Month 0x509-0x513 Invalid Day 0x518-0x523 Invalid Year 0x528-0x542 SYSTEM UTILITIES - SET TIME 0x547-0x554 Current Time: 0x559-0x562 New Time: 0x5A2-0x5C6 This Utility NOT Currently Functional 0x5CB-0x5D6 Invalid Hour 0x5DB-0x5E8 Invalid Minute 0x5ED-0x5FA Invalid Second 0x5FF-0x622 SYSTEM UTILITIES - SET DEFAULT DRIVE 0x627-0x63D Current Default Drive: 0x642-0x654 New Default Drive: 0x65E-0x678 Invalid Drive Specification 0x67D-0x683 Default 0x688-0x68D Create 0x692-0x69B Pathname: 0x6A0-0x6A8 Pathname: 0x6AD-0x6B2 Remove 0x6B7-0x6B9 New 0x6BE-0x6C4 Drive: 0x6C9-0x6CF Drive: 0x6D4-0x6DA Drive: 0x6DF-0x6E9 Volume ID: 0x6EE-0x6F8 Volume ID: 0x6FD-0x707 Volume ID: 0x70C-0x714 File ID: 0x719-0x721 File ID: 0x726-0x72E File ID: 0x733-0x749 Error fix-up? (Yes/No) 0x74E-0x75D Trace? (Yes/No) 0x762-0x77E SYSTEM UTILITIES - CHECK DISK 0x783-0x787 Input 0x78C-0x791 File: 0x796-0x79C Output 0x7A1-0x7AA Input File 0x7AF-0x7B4 File: 0x7B9-0x7BF Output 0x7C4-0x7C9 File: 0x7CE-0x7E9 SYSTEM UTILITIES - DISK COPY 0x7EE-0x815 SYSTEM UTILITIES - FILE COPY with APPEND 0x85A-0x873 File Type? (ASCII/Binary) 0x878-0x891 File Type? (ASCII/Binary) 0x896-0x8B0 More Input Files? (Yes/No) 0x8B5-0x8D2 SYSTEM UTILITIES - FILE DELETE 0x8D7-0x900 SYSTEM UTILITIES - PATH - CHANGE DIRECTORY 0x905-0x928 SYSTEM UTILITIES - DIRECTORY DISPLAY 0x92D-0x943 Page Display? (Yes/No) 0x948-0x961 File Names Only? (Yes/No) 0x966-0x98D SYSTEM UTILITIES - PATH - MAKE DIRECTORY 0x992-0x9BB SYSTEM UTILITIES - PATH - REMOVE DIRECTORY 0x9C0-0x9DD SYSTEM UTILITIES - DISK FORMAT 0x9E2-0xA01 Transfer System Files? (Yes/No) 0xA06-0xA30 SYSTEM UTILITIES - PATH - SELECT ALTERNATES 0xA35-0xA41 Alt. Pathname 0xA46-0xA52 Alt. Pathname 0xA57-0xA63 Alt. Pathname 0xA68-0xA74 Alt. Pathname 0xA79-0xA85 Alt. Pathname 0xA8A-0xAAC More Alternates Required? (Yes/No) 0xAB1-0xACF SYSTEM UTILITIES - WRITE VERIFY 0xAD4-0xADC Verify ON 0xAE1-0xAEA Verify OFF 0xAF9-0xB0A ANY KEY - Continue 0xB0F-0xB1F Invalid Volume ID 0xB24-0xB32 CANCEL - Return 0xB37-0xB5F No HELP SCREEN Defined for this Selection 0xB64-0xB80 SORRY Unable to Load Program 0xB91-0xB9D OUT OF MEMORY 0xBA2-0xBB0 LOAD EXEC ERROR 0xBB5-0xBCD Press Any Key to Continue 0xBD2-0xBE1 ANY KEY - Return 0xBE6-0xBF9 Input File not found 0xBFE-0xC17 Output File already exists 0xCBA-0xCC4 Help Screen 0xCC9-0xCE3 Response must be "Y" or "N" 0xE63-0xE7D Response must be "A" or "B" 0xE82-0xE90 File ID Invalid 0xE95-0xEB1 RETURN, EXECUTE - Run Program 0xEB6-0xECD CANCEL - Return to Menu 0xED2-0xEE9 Sorry, Program Not Found 0xEEE-0xEFC Sorry, Program 0xF0B-0xF14 Not Found 0xF19-0xF31 Insert New Disk in Drive 0xF33-0xF51 and Press Any Key to Continue, 0xF56-0xF76 or Press CANCEL to Return to Menu 0xF7B-0xF9C or Press CANCEL to Return to Other 0xFA1-0xFBC Define Disk Storage Capacity 0xFC1-0xFC6 360 KB 0xFCB-0xFD0 320 KB 0xFD5-0xFDA 180 KB 0xFDF-0xFE4 160 KB 0xFE9-0xFF9 Sorry, Help File 0x1008-0x1011 Not Found 0x1016-0x1033 SYSTEM UTILITIES - FILE RENAME 0x1038-0x1056 BACKSPACE / SPACE - Item Select 0x1058-0x1072 EXECUTE - Proceed 0x1074-0x1094 CANCEL - Previous Menu 0x1099-0x10CB EXECUTE - Proceed TAB - Go to Output 0x10CD-0x10FE CANCEL - Return to Menu BACKTAB - Go to Input 0x1100-0x111A RETURN - Go to Next Field 0x111F-0x114C EXECUTE - Proceed TAB - Go to New 0x114E-0x117F CANCEL - Return to Menu BACKTAB - Go to Current 0x1181-0x119A RETURN - Go to Next Field 0x119F-0x11AF Current File Spec 0x11B4-0x11C0 New File Spec 0x11C5-0x11D5 EXECUTE - Proceed 0x11D7-0x11EE CANCEL - Return to Menu 0x11F0-0x1209 RETURN - Go to Next Field 0x120E-0x123F EXECUTE - Proceed TAB - Next Entry 0x1241-0x1272 CANCEL - Return to Menu BACKTAB - Prev Entry 0x1274-0x12A8 EAST/WEST - Next/Prev Char BACKSPACE - Destruct Prev 0x12AD-0x12CB Maximum Command Length Exceeded 0x12D0-0x12F5 Directory Path name missing or invalid 0x12FA-0x130A Sorry, Menu File 0x1325-0x1332 Path NOT Found 0x1337-0x133D Path = 0x1342-0x1353 Path Access DENIED 0x1358-0x137A Current Directory Cannot Be Removed 0x137F-0x1399 Changing Default Directory 0x13A1-0x13B1 Renaming file(s) 0x13B9-0x13C9 Deleting file(s) 0x13D1-0x13DF File(s) Renamed 0x13E4-0x1401 Sorry, COMMAND.COM Not Found 0x1406-0x1426 SORRY Unable to Load COMMAND.COM 0x142B-0x1444 Mount Input Disk in Drive 0x144A-0x1464 Mount Output Disk in Drive 0x146A-0x147D Mount Disk in Drive 0x1483-0x14B5 Press Any Key to Continue or Press CANCEL to Return 0x14BA-0x14CE Making New Directory 0x14D6-0x14EC Removing Old Directory 0x14D4-0x14FD Winchester 0x1502-0x150F File NOT Found 0x1514-0x1525 File Access DENIED 0x152A-0x1539 Volume in drive 0x153B-0x153F is " 0x154B " 0x1550-0x155C Directory of 0x159C-0x15A5 File(s) 0x15AF-0x15BB bytes free 0x15C5-0x15CF bytes used 0x15D4-0x15E2 File(s) Deleted 0x15E7-0x15F9 Are You Sure? (Y/N) 0x15FE-0x161E Input/Output Formats Incompatible 0x1623-0x1644 Define Input for NON-DOS Diskettes 0x1649-0x166F SYSTEM UTILITIES - SET NATIONAL DEFAULT 0x1674-0x1680 United States 0x1685-0x1699 Invalid National Code 0x169E-0x16B3 National Default Reset 0x16B8-0x16BD Canada 0x16C2-0x16CE Latin America 0x16D3-0x16DB Venezuela 0x16E0-0x16ED United Kingdom 0x16F2-0x16F8 Germany 0x16FD-0x1702 France 0x1707-0x170D Austria 0x1712-0x171C Netherlands 0x1721-0x1727 Belgium 0x172C-0x1730 Italy 0x1735-0x173F Switzerland 0x1744-0x174A Denmark 0x174F-0x1755 Finland 0x175A-0x175F Norway 0x1764-0x1769 Sweden 0x176E-0x1774 Iceland 0x1779-0x177D Spain 0x1782-0x1789 Portugal 0x178E-0x1793 Turkey 0x1798-0x179D Greece 0x17A2-0x17A7 Cyprus 0x17AC-0x17B7 South Africa 0x17BC-0x17CD General Definition 0x17D2-0x17F0 SYSTEM UTILITIES - FILE DISPLAY 0x17F5-0x17FB Output: 0x1800-0x1805 Screen 0x180A-0x1810 Printer 0x1815-0x1818 Both 0x181D-0x1843 SYSTEM UTILITIES - SET KEYBOARD OPTIONS 0x1848-0x186F Clicker Volume (0 - Off to 7 - Loudest) 0x1879-0x18A0 Speaker Volume (0 - Off to 7 - Loudest) 0x18AA-0x18B1 PAGE 0x18BB-0x18C7 Invalid entry 0x18CC-0x18DE Change(s) completed 0x18E3-0x1906 SYSTEM UTILITIES - WINCHESTER BACKUP 0x190B-0x1918 Input Options: 0x191D-0x1926 Directory: 0x192B-0x1943 Sub-Directories? (Yes/No) 0x1948-0x1964 Modified Files Only? (Yes/No)